There is a switching circuit, in which an N-channel type metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) and a P-channel type MOS transistor are connected in parallel with each other between an input terminal and an output terminal and these MOS transistors are simultaneously turned on and off. In the above-mentioned switching circuit, so-called crosstalk, in which a signal leaks from a gate terminal to a drain terminal and a source terminal, may occur. In this case, if the crosstalk timing of one MOS transistor approaches the crosstalk timing of the other MOS transistor, the crosstalk will be mutually cancelled.
However, in the above-mentioned switching circuit, in order to suppress a difference in ON resistance between both types of MOS transistors, the area of a gate insulation film of the P-channel type MOS transistor is designed to be greater than the area of a gate insulation film of the N-channel type MOS transistor. Therefore, suppressing the crosstalk is difficult.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a semiconductor device capable of suppressing the crosstalk, while suppressing the difference in ON resistance between the MOS transistors that are simultaneously driven.